Magical
by lilmisswriter11
Summary: Short story..only 1 chapter! What if Cory&Topanga wouldn't have gotten married until after college? Here's my version of their wedding! Very romantic((I think anyways))! R&R!


Disclaimer: Huh..owning Boy Meets World..that's a dream all right!

"Thanks Angela," I said as my maid of honor helped me zip up the back of my dress. 

"Now all we need to do is add the veil," she said as she picked it up off the bed and helped attach it to the top of my head.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually happening," I said, as I looked in the full-length mirror in front of me showing the reflection of me wearing a beautiful white spaghetti strap dress. It was very form fitting in the top and as it went farther down, it flowed out more. So I wouldn't trip, I lifted the bottom of my dress up a little, revealing gorgeous white stilettos on my feet. They each had 2 straps with a diamond-encrusted buckle on each strap. They were white with a slight shimmer to them, matching my dress perfectly and accenting my toenails polished with a pale pink color. "Do I look ok?" I asked nervously.

"Oh Topanga, you look just like a princess," Angela said as she took a look at me.

I smiled. It was true; I did look like a princess. Maybe it was my dress I was wearing. Maybe it was the tiara on my head with a veil attached and the way my hair was done, all up and curly. Or maybe it was just this whole day all together. Whatever it was, I did indeed look and feel like a princess. I slowly walked over to the bed. I picked up my light brown velour outfit that read 'Soon to be Mrs. Matthews' on the back of the sweatshirt ((one like Carmen Electra and Jessica Simpson wore before their wedding)), "I guess not for much longer," I said to Angela as I folded the sweatshirt and sweatpants and set them on the hotel bed. I had been wearing it non-stop for the last month. I had been anticipating this moment since I was 5 years old and it was finally here. 

"Girl, you are so lucky that you're getting married. I can't wait until my day. I want to wear a strapless dress and have a long train and a beautiful bouquet of roses," she said in slight disappointment as she looked down at her pink bridesmaid dress she was instead wearing. "But I mean, my best friend's getting married, that's the next best thing!"

I got up and hugged my best friend.

"Come on girl, it's time for you to get married," she said as we headed out of the hotel room. 

We got to the wedding about 10 minutes before it was supposed to start. We had decided to get married in the park, by the monkey bars where we met. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like, finished and ready for the wedding to begin. But I guess since I didn't want Cory to see me before it started, I would have to wait. 

I looked at Angela, Rachel, and Morgan. They looked so beautiful in their bridesmaid dresses. This was really the dream wedding every girl hoped for. Then I looked at my dad. He smiled, "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today."

I tried to hold back all the tears and let out a small smile. This day was so emotional in so many ways. It was like my parents were letting me go, but they were giving me to the most important man in my life. I wanted to be ecstatic, to be marrying the man I have loved all my life, but I couldn't help but feel upset that my parents were no longer going to be playing the role they had played all my life. They were no longer the most important people in my life, Cory now was. And that was a big bite to swallow. "I love you, dad," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug I think I have ever gave him. 

"I know sweetie, I love you too, I always will. And even after you get married and have your own kids, you will always be my little girl," he said as he wiped the one tear that had let loose and was flowing down my cheek. 

I looked at my dad and smiled. I felt so comforted to know that he would never look at me differently just because I would soon be married. Not that I thought he ever would but I mean you never know what to expect. 

Then, the tune of Pachabel Canon started playing, this was it. Morgan started to slowly walk down the aisle, followed by Rachel, and then Angela. The music stopped for a second, and then started back up, this time playing The Wedding March. I looked at my dad and squeezed his hand tightly, "This is it."

He nodded as we slowly started walking to the point where we were at the end of the aisle and facing the whole congregation, who were now standing and turned around, facing us. I quickly scanned the scene, as we started to walk down the aisle. It was absolutely gorgeous. There were chairs on both sides of the park path ((the aisle)), which was covered with flower petals. On the ends of each row of chairs were floral arrangements, consisting of dark and light pink, red, and white roses. At the end of the aisle I saw Morgan, Rachel, and Angela lined up on one side and Shawn, Jack, and Eric on the other. Right in front of the monkey bars was an arch of green ivy and little white flower buds. Under the arch stood the priest and Cory. I looked at him and our eyes locked. He looked so handsome with his little white bow tie on. As we reached the front, the priest spoke in his deep voice, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?"

"Her mother and I," my dad said as he let go of my hand, kissed me on the cheek and then took his seat next to my mom. At this point, Cory replaced him and took my hand. That's when the tears broke loose. They were tears of joy though. I looked at Cory and smiled a bigger smile than I think I have ever smiled. 

"You look so amazingly beautiful," he said quietly as we walked hand-in-hand towards the priest. The ceremony began but I was having a hard time concentrating on what he was saying. I was just so overwhelmed with happiness that it was hard to think. 

"Now as proof of their love, Cory and Topanga will now recite their vows," the priest said.

Cory went first, "Topanga, I can't remember a time where I haven't had you in my life. We may not always have gotten along, in fact I thought you were pretty weird in grade school," he started, everyone laughed at the comment. "But you showed me that real love can come, even at a young age. Ever since we were in high school, I knew you were the one that I was destined to marry. I can't imagine my life without you. You have taught me so much, about everything, from schoolwork to friendship, to love. And I'm sure in our life ahead of us, you will teach me much more. And I can't wait for that, because every time you teach me something, I'm even more grateful to have you in my life. I love you so much and I promise, I will never hurt or forsake you. You are the one for me and I couldn't be happier to have you in my life. I love you so much, Topanga." he finished as he slid the gold wedding band onto my finger. 

Wiping the tears off my cheek, I began, "Cory, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. You always put me before yourself. You never gave up on us, even when there was no us because of some stupid fight that could have ended for good. But you would go to the end of the world to keep us together. You never let you're faith down, not for one minute. You always believed in us, I wish I could say the same thing about myself. I would always give up thinking it was impossible, but you showed me that nothing is impossible. And everyday, I am grateful for that. And now as we start our life together, I know that no matter how bad something may get, it will never be impossible to overcome. I learned that from you. And that's how I know that you and me, we're gonna make it until the day we die. I love you Cory and I could never imagine my life without you." I said as I slid the matching wedding band onto his finger. 

We grabbed each other's hands tightly and smiled as the priest finished off the ceremony, "By the power vested in me, the power of God, and the commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Cory grabbed me and we kissed like we had never kissed before. It was so full of passion and love. I could have stood their and kissed him forever. 

When the kiss broke, the priest then said, "It is my great honor to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Cory Matthews." Everyone applauded as we walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand. This was it, it was official. From now on, I was Mrs. Topanga Matthews. As we got into the car, Cory looked into my eyes, "I love you so much."

The tears were still flowing but not at such a rapid pace, "I love you too, I always will."

He leaned in and passionately kissed me as we drove off to the reception. The tin cans clinging against each other, which were attached to a sign on the back of the car reading, 'JUST MARRIED!'

-The End-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Author's Note: Ok that was just a short story. I hope you all liked it. I thought it would be cool to maybe just write their wedding if they wouldn't have gotten married in college. Anyways, lemme know what you thought! And it was just a short story, I was just laying in bed one night ((where I do all my thinking)) and I just had all these ideas and so I had to do it! LOL! So please leave me a review, I thought it was pretty romantic, tell me if it was or not! Ok I'm out! Oh but a quick note, I will be updating Love Is Still There at some point between now and Monday, Easter break baby!!! LOL! Ok enough of my babbling! Later!_

_~lilmisswriter11_


End file.
